Livet
by denlilledigter
Summary: Hvad nu hvis, det var Dumbledor, og ikke Peter der var hemmelighedsholder? Hvd nu hvis James og Lily aldrig døde? Hvad så?


Den store dør åbnede. En rødhåret pige, højest 20 år, hendes mand, og deres lille baby søn, kom gående ud. De havde lige været til møde i Fønixordenen. Kvinden med babyen var helt væk i tårer, manden var i chok, og den lille baby, grinede uvidende mens han legede med sin mors røde hår.

Navne: Lily Elisabeth Evans Potter, James Harold Potter, og deres baby søn, Harry James Potter.

Men hvad er der galt? Det skal jeg sige dig! De havde lige fået noget forfærdeligt at vide. Lige efter dem, kom Alice og Frank Longbottom, ud med deres baby søn, Neville Longbottom. Deres ansigter var lig Lily og James'. De var begge i chok, og Alice græd, mens hun klemte sin søn, ind til hende.

Begge familier havde lige fået det at vide. De var måske dømt til døden. Voldemort havde fundet ud af at en dreng, født i slutningen af Juni, skulle gøre det af med ham. Tilfældigvis var både Harry og Neville født sidst i Juni. Han ville dræbe den ene af de to drenge, men ingen vidste hvem! Alle vidste at lige meget hvad ville han ikke tøve med også at dræbe barnets forældre. Det var ikke så meget det dér med at de kunne risikere at dø, det var bare det at Lily og James Potter ikke ville have at deres søn skulle dø. Hvis de selv var nødt til at gå i graven, for at han skulle leve, var de villige til at gøre det!

Men Dumbledor havde lovet beskyttelse til begge familier. Filidius-besværgelsen. Han havde selv tilbudt at være hemmeligheds holder, og sådan blev det. Dumbledor blev hemmeligheds holder for familien Longbottom, og familien Potter. Men det hjalp ikke meget på deres humør. Voldemort ville altid være efter dem. Han ville altid gå efter Harry og Neville. Altid. Og der var intet at gøre.

Lily og James, tog hjem til deres hus i Godric-dalen, mens de snakkede. Snakkede om mødet, om deres fortid, deres fremtid, og ikke mindst, Harrys fremtid. Hvad skulle de gøre hvis han blev dræbt? Hvad hvis de blev dræbt? Hvor skulle han være? Hvem skulle beskytte ham mod Voldemort?

Det var ting som disse de snakkede om hele vejen hjem.

Et år efter den forfærdelige nyhed, sad James og Lily i deres stue, hjemme i Godric-dalen.

Lily havde lige lagt den nu et årige Harry i seng. James tændte for deres radio, så de kunne høre nyheder.

"Vi meddeler nu den måske mest vigtige nyhed i dette årtusinde." James og Lily satte sig tættere på radioen, og James skruede op, for at de bedre kunne høre.

"Han-Som-Ikke-Må-Benævnes er død!" Lily og James kiggede på hinanden i chok. Kunne det være rigtigt?

"Han blev dræbt i går af Albus Dumbledor, som desværre også selv døde!"

Lily lyste op i det første rigtige smil, siden hun havde fået at vide at hendes søn var dødsmærket for livet.

"Fantastisk!" Hviskede hun stille. Hun var selvfølgelig knust over Albus' død.

"Ja!" Svarede hendes mand, og kyssede hende blidt på kinden. De gik ind til børneværelset, også på deres sovende søn.

Så kiggede Lily op på hendes mand.

"Lad os fejre. Lad os fejre at det er slut."

Lily og hendes mand, gik ind på deres værelse.

**Fire måneder efter:**

Fire måneder efter, kom Lily løbende ind i stuen. Hun smilede stort. Hun havde lige været til læge og havde fået nyheder. Dejlige nyheder!

"James!" Hun nærmest skreg, og løb hen og omfavnede hendes, mand og søn.

"Hvad sker der Lils?" James kiggede bekymret på hans kone, men hun smilede bare, så han slappede lidt mere af.

"Jeg er gravid. Fire måneder henne!" James kyssede hans kone.

"Fantastisk!" Sagde han.

"Moar! Jeg vil med Harry!" Den 10 årige Bonnie Lily Potter, hev i hendes mors kjole.

Lige nu stod hun og så på at toget kørte væk. Lige nu stod hun og så hendes storebror køre afsted til Hogwarts.

"Så så, Bonnie. Husk på at det bliver din tur allerede til næste år!" James kiggede ned på hans datter.

Så kiggede han op på hans kone, og så at der trillede en tåre på hendes kind. Han vidste udmærket hvorfor hun græd.

Alt dette var som en drøm, for parret. Alt dette skete, fordi én mand var død, for så mange år siden. James, Lily, Harry, og måske også Bonnie, var kun i live fordi James og Lily' gamle rektor havde ofret sig for dem.

Lily kiggede til højre for sig. Hendes bedste veninde stod sammen med hendes mand. De omfavnede hinanden. Deres søn, Neville, var lige taget afsted sammen med Harry. Det sidste Lily havde set, var at Harry og Neville havde siddet sammen i en kupé og grint sammen.

Lily havde også set at de sad sammen med to andre. En rødhåret dreng med fregner, og en pige med langt, brunt og bølget hår!


End file.
